Un nuevo mal
by lunni
Summary: madison/nick
1. Chapter 1

_**Madison**_

**Querido Diario:**

**Ya han pasado tres meses y no sé nada de él. No contesta a mis llamadas desde hace más de un mes. Por más que lo llamo no me contesta, ¿contestara a los demás? ¿Soy la única a la que no hace caso? ¿Y si él no quiere hablar conmigo? Espero que no sea así, porque entonces me sentiría como una idiota, pero eso ya lo averiguaré. Mañana en la tienda les preguntaré a los demás si ellos han tenido más noticias que yo de él o de sus padres. **

**Por un lado quiero que ellos sepan algo de él, para saber cómo está, cuánto tardará en volver… **

**Pero por otro lado no quiero que sepan algo de él, porque serían ciertas mis sospechas, él no quiere saber nada de mí y me dio la manta solo para que lo dejara irse. Prefiero no sacar conclusiones ahora mismo, mañana cuando les pregunte ya pensare que hacer y sobre todo que pensar.**

**Madison Rocca**

_**Nick**_

**Ya hace tres meses que me fui con mis verdaderos padres a que conozcan a mis padres adoptivos. Cuando llegamos no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ninguno de los cuatro, para mi alegría todos se llevan muy bien.**

**Emily (mi madre adoptiva) contaba como era de pequeño, les enseñaba fotos… Inmediatamente se hizo muy amiga de Udonna, creo que eso es bueno ¿no?**

**Y Matt (mi padre adoptivo) tampoco se quedaba muy atrás a diferencia de Emily, era exactamente igual pero con Leanbow. Ellos también se hicieron muy amigos.**

**Cuando se enteraron de que fui el Mystic Ranger Rojo se sorprendieron, al principio pensaron que estábamos de broma, para demostrárselo los tres, Leanbow, Udonna y yo, nos transformamos en rangers. Después de contarles todo estaban muy orgullosos de mí, no se por qué, éramos un equipo y vencimos los cinco, no yo solo.**

**Hablando de equipo, nunca había pensado que echaría tanto de menos, las ocurrencias de Toby, las costumbres de Phineas, las historias y locuras de Chip, ver como rechazan a Xander, ver las peleas de Vida y Xander… pero lo que más echo de menos es a Madison, En estos tres meses solo he hablado con ella unas tres o cuatro veces, aunque ella me llama todos los días. No puedo hablar con ella, no sé que decirla, no sé si siente lo mismo.**

**No sé si hice bien en darla mi manta, pensé que sería mejor dársela, aunque tampoco sabía que decirla. Tal vez ella no siente nada y quede como un estúpido.**

_**Madison**_

**No me dicen nada, no sé si Nick habla con ellos o no. A lo mejor Clare sabe algo de él, pero sé que ella no me diría nada, y Daggeron tal vez a hablado con Leanbow, tengo que ir a preguntarle. Se me olvidaba que no está en la ciudad, salió a buscar a su familia. ¿Te puedes creer que estaba a punto de casarse cuando empezó la gran batalla? Tampoco sé si me diría algo.**

**Pero que estoy pensando, ¿me estoy volviendo loca? Estoy sacando conclusiones sin saber nada, puede que haya hablando con ellos o puede que no. De momento prefiero pensar que no ha tenido tiempo de llamar o de coger el teléfono.**

**De todas formas voy a seguir intentando descubrir saber que es lo que saben, porque me da la sensación de que me ocultan algo.**

_**Xander**_

**Que es lo que le pasa a Nick, ¿porqué no ha llamado a Maddie? Hace meses que no hablan.**

**No voy a decirla nada de que hablo con él, porque si se entera es capaz de matar a Nick por no llamarla y a mí por mentirla en todo esto, y eso sin contar a Vida si ella se entera si que nos mata, espero que Nick lo arreglé todo y pronto.**

_**Nick**_

**Hoy he hablado con Xander para decirles que en pocas semanas volvemos a Briarwood y me ha dicho que Madison les pregunta a todos si han hablado conmigo, por suerte para mí solo he hablado un par de veces con Chip y Vida (un poco más que con Madison) y Xander ha dicho que no hablábamos en mucho tiempo. **

**¿Qué hago? La llamó o no. Cada vez que intento llamarla me entran los nervios y no sé que decirla, me quedo en blanco. Esta noche intentaré hablar con ella y decirla todo.**

_**Madison**_

**Anoche por fin hablé con él, me explico porque no me contesto mis llamadas. Ahora me siento fatal por pensar que me odiaba. **

**También me dijo que va a volver en unas semanas, ¿qué le voy a decir? Bueno aún quedan varias semanas, ya tendré tiempo de pensar.**

_**Xander**_

**Hoy Maddie ha venido a trabajar muy contenta, no la veía así desde hace mucho tiempo. Menos mal que ya le conté todo a Nick y ha hablado con ella. **

**Le he dicho a Chip, Vida cuando va a volver Nick con Leanbow y Udonna y hemos pensado en hacerles una especia de cita a ciegas.**

**Esa semana coincide con la fiesta que hace Toby así que es la ocasión perfecta para juntarles de una vez. Esperemos que funcione.**

_**Clare**_

**Es totalmente imposible lo que está pasando, se supone que lo desterraron hace muchos años, antes de la gran batalla.**

**He de contárselo a Udonna, si es lo que me temo, tienen que volver inmediatamente**

_**Madison**_

**Ya queda menos para que Nick vuelva, tengo muchas ganas de volver a verle.**

**-**_**Ven ranger azul. **_

**¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Ha venido del mar? Que extraño**

**Después todo se volvió negro.**

_**Vida**_

**Donde estará Maddie, se supone que ya debería de estar aquí.**

_**-¡Chip! ¿Has visto a Maddie?**_

_**-No, yo acabo de empezar mi turno. Vamos a preguntarle a Xander, él trabajaba esta mañana, a lo mejor sabe donde está.-**_

_**-Ojala-**_**le contesto antes de irnos a preguntar a Xander.**

_**-¡Xander! ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana?**_**- espero que él sepa donde está.**

**-**_**Salió hace rato. Creo que se fue a la playa**_**- menos mal que ya sé donde se a metido- **_**Os acompaño.**_

**Antes de irnos a buscarla nos chocamos literalmente con Toby.**

**-**_**Chicos ¿sabéis lo que acaba de pasar en la playa?-**_**en ese momento Xander, Chip y yo nos miramos preocupados.**

**-¿**_**Has dicho la playa?-**_**espero haber entendido mal.**

_**-Sí, he dicho la playa, ¿pasa algo?**_

**-**_**Maddie está en la playa-**_**le contesta Chip antes de salir corriendo detrás de mí y de Xander.**

**Cuando llegamos a la playa vemos a unas criaturas muy parecidas a las que tenia Koragg la primera vez que luchamos con él.**

**Después de luchar contra ellos, sin nuestros poderes, Xander sale corriendo.**

**-¡**_**Maddie!- **_**me giró después de oír a Xander gritar.**

**En ese momento nos lanzan un hechizo que nos envía bastante lejos de donde estábamos y desaparecen con un hechizo llevándose a mi hermana inconsciente con ellos.**

_**-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-**_**pregunta Chip.**

**-**_**Creo que lo mejor será ir al núcleo a ver que es lo que ha pasado y llamar a Nick para que vuelva ya mismo-**_**dice Xander al ver que yo no me movía, estaba de pie en el mismo sitio donde había desaparecido mi hermana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**_Vida_**

**¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Quién se la ha llevado? Espero que este bien y no la haya pasado nada, no soportaría que la pasara algo a mi hermanita.**

**-_Vida, ¿estás bien? – _me pregunta Xander.**

**-_Tú que crees – _le respondo furiosa por no saber que ha pasado con mi hermana_- llevamos más de tres horas buscando no sé el que_**

**Después de que le diga eso se levanta y se va.**

**_-Creo que te has pasado un poco Vida – _me dice Chip mientras se sienta_ – solo pretendía ayudar_**

**Chip tiene razón, me he pasado siendo tan dura con Xander, pero que puede esperar, acaban de secuestrar a mi hermana gemela, ¿cómo quiere que reaccione?**

**_Xander_**

**-_Vida se ha pasado, yo solo pretendía ayudar – _digo en voz alta mientras voy andando por el bosque.**

**-¡_Hola!_**

**_-¡Phineas!_**

**_-¿Te he asustado?_**

**_-Un poco la verdad – _le digo mientras me siento en un tronco.**

**-_¿Ocurre algo? – _me pregunta mientras se sienta conmigo.**

**-_Sí, Maddie ha desaparecido._**

**_-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?_**

**_-Ha habido un ataque en la playa._**

**_-¿Lo sabe Nick?_**

**_-No, tenía pensado llamarle ahora._**

**_-No le va a gustar nada._**

**_-Ya, eso ya me lo imaginaba, bueno he de ir a llamarle._**

**_-Vale, si sabes algo sobre Madison me avisas – _me dice con una sonrisa, de verdad sabe como animar a la gente.**

**_-De acuerdo, en cuanto sepamos algo te avisamos – le respondo con otra sonrisa - ¡Adiós Phineas! _**

**_-¡Adiós!_**

**Acabo de llegar a mi casa y sigo pensando en Maddie, ¿porqué se la han llevado? ¿Estará bien? Mientras pienso esto cojo el teléfono y marco el número de Nick.**

**_-¿Sí? – _oigo en el otro lado de la línea.**

**-_Nick, soy yo Xander._**

**_-¡Hombre hola Xander! – _me contesta alegre, ¿ahora como le digo yo lo de Maddie?**

**_-Tengo que contarte una cosa – _no sé como decírselo**

**-_¿Qué ocurre? – _me pregunta con una mezcla de intriga, nerviosismo y preocupación.**

**-_Se trata de Maddie._**

**_-¿Qué la pasa? – _como se nota que todavía siente algo por ella, nunca lo había oído así**

**-_Ha ocurrido un ataque en la playa y Maddie estaba allí dando un paseo cuando la atacaron y cuando nosotros llegamos a la playa estaba inconsciente y se la llevaron._**

**_-¿Quién?_**

**_-No lo sabemos, Chip, Vi y Clare están en el núcleo buscando cualquier cosa que nos diga dónde está Maddie._**

**_-Ahora mismo se lo voy a decir a Udonna y a Leambow y volvemos a Briarwood lo antes posible._**

**_-Vale, adiós._**

**_Nick_**

**_-¡Máma! ¡Pápa!_**

**_-Bowen, ¿qué pasa? – _me pregunta mi madre y como siempre ella llamándome Bowen.**

**-_Tenemos que volver a Briarwood lo antes posible._**

**_-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – _me pregunta mi padre.**

**-_Maddie ha desaparecido._**


	3. Nota de la Autora

**Hace mucho que no subo el nuevo cap. pero he estado un poco ocupada con los estudios y tenia un poco olvidado continuar la historia, por lo que os pido que tengais un poco de paciencia, voy a intentar subir el cap. nuevo lo antes posible e intentare no retrasarme tanto en la actualización y gracias por seguir mi historia =DD**


	4. Chapter 3

Hola! antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, he tenido un año movidito al empezar la universidad, había perdido todo lo que tenía del fic... pero bueno, aquí tenéis el 3º capitulo, espero que os guste!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Vida_

_-¡Así no la encontraremos nunca! – _digo mientras me siento completamente abatida por no saber nada de mi hermanita.

-_No te preocupes Vi, ya verás como la encontraremos pronto, te lo prometo_ – dice Chip para animarme, aunque no consigue su objetivo, que me diga eso hace que me sienta más inútil por permitir que Maddie haya desaparecido.

-_Yo no estoy tan segura Chip, Maddie desapareció hace dos semanas y no sabemos nada de ella, no sabemos dónde está, no sabemos quién la tiene, no sabemos como esta, ¡no sabemos nada! _– mientras pronuncio esto último me pongo de pie y decido irme a dar una vuelta para despejarme y tranquilizarme.

_Xander_

_-Pobre Vida- _ dice Clare después de ver como Vi sale literalmente corriendo - _ lo está pasando realmente mal._

_-Es lógico, Maddie es su hermana y ambas están muy unidas – _dice Chip.

-_Por cierto Xander, ¿le has dicho algo a Nick?_ – me pregunta Clare

-_Sí, le llame cuando desapareció Maddie_

_-¿Te dijo cuando iba a volver? – _pregunta Chip

-_No, no me dijo ninguna fecha concreta, solo me dijo que volverían lo antes posible, y de eso ya hace dos semanas._

_-Ya no creo que tarden mucho, los padres de Nick no vivían tan lejos, ¿no? – _dice Chip

_-Clare – _me giro a mirarla - _ ¿cuando vengan nos podrías avisar? Tenemos que regresar a la tienda, Maddie no está y no creo que hoy vaya a ir Vida, así que tenemos que hacernos cargo nosotros de la tienda._

_-No me lo puedo creer, Xander – _dicen Chip y Clare a la vez

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso y me miráis así?_

_-¿Tú, estás diciendo de ir a trabajar? – _pregunta Chip incrédulo

-_Sí, he dicho eso. ¿Algún problema? ¿Sí lo prefieres te dejo a ti solito? – _digo con una sonrisa.

-_Por una vez que te ofreces a trabajar estás loco si crees que no te voy a dejar que trabajes._

_-¡Adiós Clare! – _decimos los dos a la vez.

_Clare_

Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que Maddie desapareció y aún no hemos descubierto nada importante, Vida esta destrozada, Chip y Xander también, se les nota que están muy preocupados y Nick aún no ha vuelto, esperemos que no tarde mucho.

Después de un rato decido que debo ir a dar de comer al dragón y jugar un poco con él, ya que estas dos últimas semanas le hemos desatendido un poquito. Cuando vuelvo al núcleo me encuentro que Vida ha vuelto, Xander tenía razón, al final Vida no ha ido a trabajar.

-_Hola Vida_

-_Hola Clare_

_-¿Hay alguna novedad?_

_-No, me temo que no – _después de que Vida diga eso me acerco a ella para animarla un poco – _Ya no sé qué hacer, no se me ocurre nada, no sé dónde buscar, no sé donde puede estar, no sé como esta, no sé qué hacer._

_-No te preocupes Vida, la encontraremos, Udonna y Leambow no tardarán en llegar y ellos seguro que saben qué hacer._

_-¿Y cuándo van a venir? En lo que tardan en venir a mi hermana la puede pasar cualquier cosa._

_-Hable con ellos esta mañana, como muy tarde mañana están aquí, ya lo verás._

Después de intentar animarla un poco ambas notamos como un terremoto, un terremoto de grandes magnitudes, no sé porque pero no me da la sensación de que este terremoto haya sido producido por causas naturales, algo me dice que la magia está detrás de esto y no me gusta nada. Ojala Udonna llegue pronto.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso? _– pregunta Vida.

-_No lo sé._

_-Quizá deberíamos salir haber si ha pasado algo en el bosque._

_-Me parece una buena idea._

Después de que hayamos estado viendo el bosque para ver si había pasado algo grave decidimos volver al núcleo, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Chip y Xander quienes seguían con la investigación y nosotras decidimos unirnos a ellos.

Después de un rato todos nos giramos a la puerta ya que alguien estaba entrando y no sabíamos quién podía ser.

_-¡Udonna!_ - digo mientras todos observamos quienes son los recién llegados acompañados de Daggeron y Jenji.

-_Hola querida. Hola chicos_ – nos dice con una sonrisa.

-_Bueno lamento ser aguafiestas, todos nos alegramos mucho de que por fin hayáis vuelto, pero creo que es mejor que ya que estamos todos nos pongamos todos manos a la obra y nos pongamos a descubrir que ha sido el terremoto ese, que a ninguno nos da buena sensación y a intentar encontrar a mi hermana – _dice Vida con la mirada de todos.

-_Creo que Vida tiene razón – _dice Daggeron

-_De todo lo que has mencionado Vida, ya tenemos la respuesta de una cosa – _dice Leambow.

-_¿De qué? – _preguntan Chip, Xander y Vida a la vez.

-_El terremoto – _dice Udonna – _el terremoto nos ha confirmado que un ser mucho más peligroso que el Amo ha escapado y ha regresado._


End file.
